Clementine's Best Friend
by extremely cool 7
Summary: Clementine finds a new "best friend" even though she knows it destroys her. Her stubborness makes her cross the line and she loses her life because foolishness. DRUG USE, ONE-SHOT!


**This is a one-shot, pretty lame since I wrote this on my mobile. This drug thing lithium, eh tbh I am not sure about what it is, I know about it from song called lithium by Evanescence, I suggest you to listen while reading, the band is awesome. This is really short.**

* * *

The empty feeling of nothing, yet full of everything, settled down in her tiny body. How could that be possible, how could that exist? She wondered as she lay on the cold floor, but no feeling came through her being. She has tried a lot of things, and the ones she definitely shouldn't have, but Clementine still carried that burden on her shoulders, praying she'd get back to her old self again.

The thing was she couldn't, not after getting a taste of something completely different, something too good to even exist. The dead was hanging around her neck, the only appropriate solution was that little shiny beauty, people would call "lithium". She tried it a few months back, it seems so far away when her best friend was nowhere to be found now.

The poor girl was in pain and indeed hurt, and all she could do was give a chance to the 'mysterious' potion she found, or rather stole, from a big bag full of supplies, which actually belonged to a group she followed hoping she could grab something, otherwise - she is good as the hungry walkers.

After swallowing the liqour, a huge unexplained feeling shivered through her body, leaving her in a state of joy and something called peace.

Just a thought of the happiness she'd be left with after a sip, made her carve it each day more and more. Her mind was controlled by someone else, the other Clementine.

Nothing was ever the same, she has slowly started losing herself, falling into a what seemed to be a bottomless hole full of new things, new emotions.

A new presence, fresh as December's air or predator's fresh bloody meal, made Clementine wake up from her confusing thoughts, they have never missed a thought in back of her mind - lithium. Her eyes immediately flashed at a figure, standing still, almost looking proud. This time it was a woman she's known for five months, Jane.

The woman's pink lips curved into a small smile she'd always give to Clementine, she could do and even better, but it was good enough to make Clementine feel guilty because she knew how much it would hurt those people, let them down, if they get to know her 'little' secret. Jane walked towards her, taking a seat next to her, as Clementine lowered her upset head down.

She suddenly felt Jane's hand on her left shoulder, realizing she hasn't spoken a word.

"What's the matter, Clem?" Her friend's eyes, brown like a nice chocolate, concerned and full of worry, gazed at hers.

Just looking at her friend made her shiver, but her heart banging faster than before. She wasn't a friend, she was a liar. Once again a dirty lie crossed her mouth, slowly lingering in the air "N-Nothing."

By look in Jane's face, she obviously didn't buy it, the hard part is just getting closer.

"Something *is* the matter, Clementine. You've been acting, different. So tell me truth, now." She demanded, patiently waiting her answer, seems like she isn't going to give up anytime soon.

And what was left now? What else was there to do? The time has come, the truth has to be set free no matter what.

Clementine closed her eyes, took her breath and everything came out of her mouth just like that "I've been taking, some stuff, called…Lithium."

Her eyes still closed, expecting something bad to happen. There was absolutely no time for silence, first thing Clementine saw was a look on Jane's face she has never seen.

"What?! Why would you do that!?" Her voice raised.

She waited a little "I-I was hurt and I thought it could help!"

"Why didn't you ask us first!?"

"There was no time! It was good so I continued."

"Murdering is good to some people but that doesn't make it right to continue!" Jane was yelling at a thirteen years old girl, scared to death. Clementine didn't have any strength left to fight, the tears were falling down her rosy cheecks.

"Do you have an idea what you've done?"

"Of course I do! Just leave me alone!"

"No way I'm leaving you alone after that crazy shit!"

"Then I'm leaving you!"

Clementine left swiftly and ignored people calling out her name, they became whispers and the neef for lithium was screaming, she was desparate for it, the last time she had it was a week ago, that was way too long for her.

Her legs ran and ran, getting further from the group by every step she takes. There wasn't a much time left, they'd find her. She was standing in front of a house of the group known as "lithium people". They would get it every two weeks from USA military in a huge package along with other supplies they needed. She knew this place way too good. She wasn't thinking straight from all the need for her best friend, she immediately barged inside only to find her little lithium in a corner. Her mouth full if sweetness, her body made of joy, she could do anything.

The shoutings from familiar voices echoed through the woods, calling Clementine. Before she could say anything to her old good friends, a piercing sound came behinf her. She wondered what wa that, only to see an unfamiliar man with a gun, throwing it on the ground. Her golden eyes fell down her stomach, staring in terror at the hole messed up with blood, she was shot. She slowly fell onto the ground, still relaxed, gazing at the dark skies, which was crying tears for poor Clementine.

* * *

Finito or ending or whatever. I might change it a bit in a future since I am sick now :/

Leave a review and check my other stories *GOLDEN EYES* pls thanks


End file.
